


Epilogue

by Damned_Writers



Series: ... Soldier Spy [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: But mostly fluff, Fluff, I FLUFFED, I mean there's the teensiest undertone of possible angst, M/M, daaamn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damned_Writers/pseuds/Damned_Writers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Eggsy finally do absolutely nothing. An alternative ending to Broken Crown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> I felt guilty. I felt guilty that I didn't give them a longer happy ending, so I give you, the reader, a choice. To believe that Harry's timeline coincides with George VI's, and that he died in 1952, or to believe that he lived on for awhile yet. 
> 
> The joy of fanfic-writing is that I can give you this choice, because I was sad.

Harry lounged on the chaise and listened to him play, looking like an aristocratic fop, and absolutely at peace for once. His eyes were shut, but the soft tapping of his index finger indicated that he was following the rhythm’s ups and downs intently, moving with the perfect synchronisation of someone who had heard the song before.

The player himself was paying more attention to the relaxed figure than to the instrument, sure of his own abilities that he didn’t need to dedicate his entire being to it. Besides, dedicating himself to watching Harry was far more rewarding.

He stopped playing suddenly, but the index finger tapped on for a few seconds, dancing against the plush fabric. Then Harry opened his eyes, frowning. “I was enjoying that.”

Eggsy smiled innocently. “Wanted to be sure you hadn’t dozed off. Be really disappointed if I’d gone through all that trouble and you weren’t listening.” He turned on his chair to look at him properly, and stretched his arms above his head, his back arching so that his naked torso was on display.

Harry rolled his eyes. “You’re a frightful exhibitionist, you do know that right?”

“Just for you,” winked Eggsy.

Harry sat up properly, his long legs splayed, his hair unruly. “Come here.”

“Got incentive?”

He smiled. “I want you to know just how much I enjoyed listening to you. And how much I want to hear more, although…” he paused, eyes appearing to darken… “there are other things I like hearing from you.”

Eggsy stood, his trousers loose around his hips and his braces swinging lightly as he walked to him. “Interested. What do you like to hear?”

“Depends. My name, unintelligible moaning, loud cursing… that sort of thing.” Harry smiled vaguely, a cat planning its fun.

Eggsy stopped and frowned, exaggeratedly. “You just want me for my body and imaginative bedroom talk. Shoulda fucking known.” He crossed his arms, just out of reach, challenging Harry to stand.

He did so without hesitation and loosely placed his hands around Eggsy’s waist, drawing him close. “You’re absolutely right,” he murmured. “Only reason I handed the bloody crown to my cousin. So I could fuck you senseless without bothering about tedious things, such as government affairs and national security.”

“It’s alright,” Eggsy grinned. “I’m just using you as well. Where else am I gonna be allowed to get some fancy lord to set me up in a place like this?”

“I shouldn’t spend the night with you at all,” said Harry, pulling him softly back with him towards the chaise. “If you’re going to be so sordid about it.”

“Oh, right, in that case I’d better shut up then.” Eggsy grinned even wider, and Harry ached to kiss him. He wasn’t going to though, not now that they were playing a game. He'd wait for Eggsy to start.

“If you stop talking, I’m tying you to the bed.” He hit the edge with the back of his knees and sat down. His hold of Eggsy was still soft, fingers running just above the rim of his trousers in soft motions, teasing the skin.

“I’m sorry, that’s if I _stop?_ Cos then I’m definitely shutting u – “ Harry pulled him forward roughly, and Eggsy supported himself just in time by placing his hands on his shoulders. He glowered.

“Fine,” said Harry, looking very satisfied. “Talk or don’t and I’ll tie you to the bed either way. But if the latter I won’t make you dinner after.”

“You’re a tease.”

Harry touched him. He shuddered.

“What was that?”

They both realised that Eggsy was going to lose this time, and he reacted very suddenly, kissing him angrily enough to show that he resented not coming out on top. Promising him that next time he would make him writhe and squirm. But he was willing, grudgingly, to relent to Harry’s wishes. For today.

“Bed?” suggested Harry once they parted. He sounded far too calm for someone with eyes that hungry, and lips wet from Eggsy's ambush. His fingers skittering across one of the older scars on Eggsy’s torso absentmindedly.

He still noticed the scars, of course, but he noticed them differently than he once had. Once upon a time they had been reminders of things that Eggsy had been through, all the ways that Harry couldn’t help, everything they’d missed. These days they were like freckles, or stories, personality. A part of who he was and therefore something Harry could only love.

Eggsy was almost never self-conscious anymore.

He nodded now, and Harry stood, but suddenly staggered, almost imperceptibly against Eggsy’s side. “Shit,” he murmured, because having hidden this sort of thing before had only made them argue and very much wasn’t fair towards Eggsy’s intelligence or their relationship.

Eggsy put a careful hand around his waist, waiting until the dizziness had stopped. “Tea?” he suggested.

“That would be nice, thank you.” He could feel his own shortness of breath, but it wasn’t bad enough to translate to his voice, which meant he wasn’t on the verge of anything dangerous.

 

They sat in the kitchen together, sipping the tea, Eggsy’s legs propped on top of Harry’s, and companionably not saying anything.

Suddenly Harry laughed, quietly.

“Yeah?”

“I was just thinking… how strangely serendipitous my being sick is. Arthur refused to die until I either abandoned you or the throne, so that’s been a wonderful turnout, Elizabeth is doing splendidly, and I don’t ever have to move very far from where you are, which is usually very far from other people. Only way anything could work, really, wasn’t it…”

Eggsy smiled. It wasn’t entirely happy, but it was appreciative of the comedy of the situation. “Good thing Elizabeth looks so much better when doing public announcements than you did.”

Harry shoved at his leg, softly. “I look dashing at all times.”

“Knight in shining bloody armour,” grinned Eggsy.

Harry shrugged. “That’s your job, isn’t it? Protect the crown.”

Eggsy narrowed his eyes. “Are you saying I’m not doing that? Just cos you’re not shaking important arsehole toffs’ hands anymore… oh wait, you still do that and I’ve gotta be there to make sure no one thinks you’re worth knocking off. Lucky me.”

“Feeling defensive about your job description? I assure you that I’m very satisfied with absolutely everything.” Harry sounded annoyingly amused, but it made Eggsy pause.

“How satisfied?”

“Oh, very.” Harry leaned forward, a hand wrapping around his lower back. Catching the hint, Eggsy moved into his lap, leaning their foreheads together.

“This is the bit where I get my ever-so-grateful kiss, because you want to show me how satisfied you are with my service.” Eggsy already sounded like he was eating a cake that he’d had a long time ago, purring with far more gratification than Harry would call mannered. But with Eggsy sitting in his lap, arguing manners felt arbitrary at this point.

He seceded victory and kissed him.

Eggsy smirked, causing Harry to catch the offending bottom lip between his teeth and bite down. If anything, the smile grew bigger and vibrated with anticipation at what was going to happen next.

“So what next?” asked Harry.

“Bed, and then dinner,” he decided, sticking to the original plan. Just because he felt like being in charge didn’t meant that he hadn’t liked Harry’s suggestions.

“And then?”

Eggsy shrugged. “Can try teaching you the piano again, but I’m afraid it’ll ruin the mood.”

Harry nudged him. “Cheeky bastard.”

Eggsy smiled. “Alright, and then… nothing. For a bit.”

Harry nodded.

After everything, nothing sounded good.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm still writing the third part of this series, which is from Roxy's POV. Posting it when everything is finished, because I hate being a slow updater.


End file.
